When using fingerprint apparatus present in the market, it is required to touch a designated location on the apparatus. For example, in terms of an iPhone mobile phone, it is required to place a finger on a home button location of the mobile phone when using the mobile phone, and in terms of a Huawei mobile phone, it is required to place a finger on a fingerprint apparatus on the back of the mobile phone when using the mobile phone, thus influencing user experience.